Reactions Anyone?
by JuliaYuriy
Summary: One-Shot. See how the Beybladers react on the New Metal Fight Beyblade Series that just came out in Japan and on Youtube. Review this story so I can see how you guys would react as well. Read the blader's reaction on the anime series here... Please


**Reactions anyone? (Beyblade vs. Metal Fight Beyblade)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Summary: See how the old Beyblader react on the new Beyblade Series on TV... (The new series has arrived)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**G-Revolution (Japan)**

Tyson had no idea how to react... He had been watching anime episodes on the TV for an hour now and surprisingly he found that the new Beyblade series have been launched last April 5. His eyes had been glued there as he kept his eyes on the new bladers...

"Oh my God!" Tyson muffled, "NO DAMN WAY!" he yelled at the TV.

"Tyson! Keep it down!" Hilary said loudly as she entered the living room of the Dojo, "What on earth are you—"

"THAT! THAT!" Tyson yelled as he jumped out of his seat and pointed at the screen, "What the hell is that creature!!!"

Then all of a sudden, Max came bursting in the dojo. Panting and gasping for air, he said "Have you seen the new series!!!"

"Hell Yeah!" Tyson said, "What the heck is wrong with—"

"I thought we were going to have a shot at the new anime! We were hoping for it ever since! Even the petitioner are gonna have a rally at that show!" Max said shockly as he watch the main character came into view.

Rei had entered the living room, "Please Tell me you guys aren't watching this..." he said as he slapped his hand on his forehead as he saw the main character came into view. Kai had came in last, he too was not looking all too bit happy at the situation.

"THIS IS A CATASTROPHE! Quick! Call Mr. Dickenson! He'll—" Tyson said as his hands kept pointing at the TV screen, right at the guy who was definitely not a champion looking blader.

"Do you really think Mr. Dickenson can have an idea on this? No! Maybe this is all just a misunderstanding... Maybe they're just giving a new shot at future bladers..." Hilary said reasonably, putting both hands on her waist. "Calm Down Tyson..."

"Calm down? You all know we have been wanting to get back at the industry for years now! Then suddenly a character who looks like a blockhead suddenly steals the spotlight! My Fans are going to have a fields day! Where the hell is Daichi?"

"AHHHHH!!!! NO WAY!!!!" Daichi came bursting in from the room as he held up the new beyblade spare parts, "Kenny! They don't have anymore available parts, but instead they have this!"

"Oh my God, They're taking over..." Rei said shockly. "This is not good..."

"I'm the BEYBLADE CHAMP! I'm suppose to be on that SCREEN!" Tyson yelled, "Has the world gone insane?"

"Tyson..." Kai said for the first time, "Give it a rest, Tyson... We can't do anything from here." He said flatly as he leaned back on the wall. "Maybe this is the reason why they didn't got us, you're too damn loud..."

"Kai! This is serious!" Tyson said angrily,

"And I am too Tyson, Look at the character Tyson." Kai said nodding his head at the screen, all of them turned their head at the main character who was currently battling a new character as weel.

"Damn it! He looks like Johnny! And what's up with that thing on his nose? And that scarf? And no way in hell are they actually making—"

"Tyson, Focus...They may not have gotten us as the main character but they took bits of ours and putted it on them... Like for example, look at that guy's attitude... That's definitely your attitude Tyson. His face has a bit of Johnny but at close up He has Tala's pale face. My scarf, and is that a girl on his side???" Rei said as he moved closer to the TV

"Ohhhhhh... Look at that! They have a girl on the Team! FINALLY one of the character has a girl!" Hilary squealed in delight, "She's so cute!"

"Oh..."Daichi began

"Great..." Tyson finished sarcastically. "Another reason to hate the series..."

"Give it a chance! We had three seasons and that's enough on our side. We had our shot at fame, we can't jusge the series all at once... but still it's disappointing" Kenny said as he finally came in the room, carrying his laptop and adjusting his glasses. "Tyson, you are too old to be for this show... They needed a new young blader with the same beyspirit as you...and this was the closest character they can get... we can only hope they give the series the same reaction as we have started the first time."

"Yeah, I know but... Look, We started out great and the hits were high, I doubt they could even make a second season of that... " Tyson said as he looked at the screen again.

"Face it Tyson, we're done for... We're yesterday's news. And Beyblade Series has a lot of competition ever since new anime has been release. Like the Naruto, Bleach, Code Geass and etc... Let's just give them a shot... Who knows, they might even bring back that excitement of the sports ever since we disappeared from screen..." Max explained as he tried to keep an open mind.

Tyson crossed his arms in front of him then sat back down hard, pouting "FINE! But I still hate it..."

"You're not the only one, Buddy..." Daichi said as he sat down beside Tyson and stared at the new small character at the screen. "He's too small to beyblade!!!"

"Oh and you're the one to talk, smallfry..." Hilary pointed out at Daichi

"HEY! CUT IT!!!"

Rei shooked his head, "Come on Max... We better get back. No sense reacting on this any longer..."

"I agree.." Max replied, looking disappointed at all this. Kai groaned as he left as well. He didn't want to stick around here for the disappointment to arise again.

"See you guys around!"Hilary waved good bye at the three.

"If we are going to be around any longer..." Tyson muffled angrily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Blitzkrieg Boys**

Tala had to massage his temples as he too had just seen the new Beyblade series on screen. Ian had been watching cartoons when he stumbled on this channel and suddenly yelled out for the others to come and watch the whole episode.

"This stinks...It's like watching that stupid anime Bakugan!" Bryan commented out. Then he stormed out of the room.

"Well no sense hoping for another exciting tournament on our side. Let them be... The fans are so gonna be disappointed" Spencer said...

"DISAPPOINTED? TRY REVOLTING WITH HATRED!" Bryan shouted out from the other room, "Stupid—"

"Bryan shut it!" Ian yelled as he watch the screen , "I kind of like it..."

"That's because one of the characters is a small fry like you!" Bryan yelled angrily.

"ENOUGH!" Tala shouted at both of them, "It's bad enough that we're off the screen... the last thing we need is all your damn yells to fix this."

"Fix what? We're out of our league that's for sure" Spencer said as he too was not happy about this. Bryan came back in and took the remote, and switched it to wrestling.

"HEY!!!" Ian protested

"The Hell you are watching that crap!"

"How about this..." Tala suggested as he went to the TV and switched the Televison off, "There...All Better"

"Great!" Ian yelled as he went to Bryan, "Thanks a lot Jerk!"

"I said stop! You two are gicing me a migraine..."

"That was pathetic if you asked me, Have you seen that guy on the TV... He's Like McGreggor, only he had been injected with Tyson's Attitude and a nose bandage! " Bryan said.

"I know...But we can't do anything about it. Let's just leave it... Besides, we're off years ago. No sense arguing with this... Let's just give that thing a chance. But I am not watching it..." Tala tried to tell them..

"I'm not watching it..." Bryan said as he went away.

"Me either..." Spencer said as he grabbed a book and buried his attention on it.

"I'm watching it...It's cool..." ian said as he switch the TV on again.

Tala collapsed in a chair and exhaled out loud, "I was hoping to have another shot at Kai and Tyson for a rematch, well I guess I'll never get the shot."

"You're not the only one..."

Tala turned and saw Kai coming in, "I see you took the new badly?"

Kai walked and pass Tala without another word, he turned a corner and disappeared, his scarf whipping behind him. But Tala saw him took it off and hang it on the wall... it was like hanging back all of their career and their dreams...

_We're washed up..._

"I'm getting to old for this..." Tala muffled as he massage his eyes.

"Maybe that's the reason why they didn't want us back. They wanted younger ones..." Ian said seriously, "Maybe we needed to rest from all of this..."

"Beyblading is my life... I remember Kai saying that" Tala said outloud, then he closed his eyes and tried to block ever thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**White Tiger X**

"Sorry Guys... Nothing much we can do from this point..." Rei explained to his team. When he arrive, he told his team about new Beyblade series and the new beyblade parts available on the market.

"What? We can;t just change our blade with those new ones. It'll alter the balance of ours!" Lee said as he took out his Blade Galeon.

"I know, we can only just take care that our blades don't get too damaged. It'll be difficult to find them" Mariah said as she sat on a chair in the Hotel, looking disappointed. "Guess we have no sense waiting for another tournament huh?"

"We can always watch the upcoming tournaments but, we're going to be at the sidelines from now on..." Kevin said, "Who knows? Maybe the new series insist as bad as he thought it is... Let have the new guys a chance to have their shot..."

"And you say there's a girl on the team?" Mariah asked hopefully.

"Yeah, she looks exactly like Hilary. Except she's a pink fan like you." Rei said

"Pink? You mean all around pink?" Mariah said looking shock, "NO! My original fashion! All gone!"

All the boys in the room looked at her weirdly, "I see you're all worried about the girl?" Lee asked as his sweat dropped.

"This is Bad! You can't just let them do that! We're the original balder of the sports then all of a sudden this is gonna happen! NO ORIGINALITY AT ALL!!!" Mariah said angrily stomping her feet, "We need another petition! We need to voice out!"

"Mariah Relax!" Kevin said, "This is different and hard for us, but we have to give them a chance to do so..."

"I'll tell you what we need to—"

"We will do nothing..." Lee said flatly, "Let them have a shot... We won't be losing anything if this happened..."

"We'll be losing a lot more than you think! Our career, our chances of beyblading again on TV and not to mention our exciting old experiences will be gone down the drain!" Mariah said as she collapsed and Rei had went beside her..."

"Relax...We'll make it through. We have to give them this chance..." Rei told her, as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"That girl on TV isn't gonna get my style of clothes!" Mariah cried, as tears appear on her eyes.

"Clothes?" Kevin raised out, "You're kidding me right?"

"I"M SERIOUS!!!!!" Mariah screamed.

"Kev... Stop it" Gary said as he took a plate of cookies and offered it to Mariah. Keiv eyed them with weird eyes.

"Thanks, but no..."

"This is gonna get rough..." Lee said as he look at his team. They won't make it through the difficulty, but they'll make it through in some ways.

"We did our best before...let's see how far the new kids are going to be when they know what they're up against" Rei assured them. "I bet they won't be good enough as us..."

"I agree... We can't get our hopes down with this. We're one of the best Beyblading Team in the world. And this kids are fan of the sports...Let give them a shot..." Lee agreed and encourage...

"Thanks Lee..."

"Got your back always, Rei..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**PPB ALL STAR**

"How can you let this happen, Mom!" Max said as he stared at the new developing beyblade. The new parts were not the same as the old one and it was definitely different...

"I'm Sorry Maxie...But What has to be has to be..." she said as she stared down at her son.

"Mom... If you kept the production of the new blades, we won't be having any spareparts for our blade left!" Max said...

"I'm really sorry Max. The head told us to do so, we stopped production of the old blades long ago and they wanted new ones." Mrs. Tate said as she signed something on her clip board.

"This is Pathetic!" Max yelled then he ran out of the laboratory

"MAX!"

Max ran down the hallway, clutching his best beyblade in his hands. "No way am I using those Metal Fight Beyblade... I want my old defensive style beyblade and all this isn't making sense..."

"MAX!" Rick called out as he grabbed his friend and dragged him into one of the training rroms, "There you are buddy...Come here, I want you to try something"

"No—"

"Yap...Here we go..." Rick said pushing him towards one of the bey-arena.

"Rick, I'm not in the mood—"

"You will be... I heard about those new beyblade kids."

"Yeah...So?"

"I say give them a shot... Those new beyblades aren't as bad as you see. Here, let me show you..." he took out a new ripcord and a shooter. The designs were personalized to his taste and he pulled out the new Metal; Fight beyblade. His Bitbeast was still intact but the blade was different. It looked heavier but by the way Rick was holding it, it was light. He positioned his blade and began to launch.

"3....2...1... LET IT RIP!" he yelled and in a very strong gripped, he pulled the cord and his blade began to spun and fly over to the beystadium. Max stared down at shock, he never saw Rock Bison this strong since the last ternament. It span around the beystadium in a very powerful force that it scratched the sides.

"You see, Max... There are some points in time where your bitbeast need to accommodate changes. Changes that the blader and the beyblade needed, in order to stay in the game. Those new kids you saw, knew that they needed this that's why the new development where made. To accommodate them...they need this new blades..."

"And us? How about our accommodation? Our game? Our—"

"Beyblade is our life, no one can take that away from us...Not even those kids. They're blader who wants a shot of the real competition and we have nor ight to take that away from them... Give them the shot and who knows, we might even meet them up when our game turns up again.."

Max looked away from him and stared at the beyblade spinning in one place. Rick summoned back his blade and it returned to his hand. Then Max thought, what if he was in that Kid's place...hated by every one because he took the place of someone else's spotlight... he would feel like an outcast, and certainly he didn't want that...

"You're right, Rick..." he said then he felt better, he smiled at him "You're right... Everyone deserves a second chance. They deserve this shot, besides they brought back Beyblade into the screens and we owe them that much..."

"Glad you see it that way kid..."

"Come on, I'm hungry..." Max said, "I'm in the mood for noddles..."

"OH! Not the mustard again!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**The Majestics **

"OH YEAH!" Johnny jumped up in triumph, "I knew it! I always knew that one of the characters were going to look like me! This is so cool!"

"Someone get his head of the clouds..." Robert said as he shook his head at the guy.

"yeah, before he hurts himself..." Oliver said as he raised his cup and sipped the liquid. Jasmine scented tea... the usual...

"Sheese, just because the new guy looks like him, he has to go all wozzy and hyper this..." Enrique said as he wrapped an arm around the girl beside him, "Right, princess???"

"You're friend is weird..." she said.

"Don't mind him, he's just too excited..."

"You rock kid! Whatever your name is!" Johnny said out loud, "Go Beyblade!"

"It's official... He lost it..." Robert said. "We'll have to keep him under chained..."

"Oh shut up..." Johnny said. Robert blinked angrily at him.

"I'll pretend I didn;t hear you say that.."

"He looks like me! I'm so proud! Finally someone saw how useful my character is..."

"Another reason to hate you..." Enrique said .

"Enrique-poo...I need a drink..."

"Of course. Gustof! Another red wine for her..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**F Dynasty**

"Does this really concern us?" Julia asked as Romero held up his laptop and shown the uploaded Youtube episode of the new beyblade episode.

"Of Course it does! You need to get back out there—"

"Listen, Raul and I need a break from all this. They don't look as bad as they blade. Give them a shot Romero..." Julia explained pushing the laptop away.

"Yeah... After the last events from the tournament. I doubt the bew kids would have the same ratings as we did..." Raul agreed.

"You need to show them You're better them these!"

"We have done our part, Romero it's their turn to see how much teamwork they can give out. We had the best times of our life, it's their turn to shine... Fame isn't everything, Romero and you know it. They love the sports as well as we do, they wanted the shot. Let them have it."

"Fine!" Romero pouted, "You two are no fun..."

"Thanks!" Raul and Julia replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**JuliaYuriy: I do not own Beyblade or Metal Fight Beyblade. What you read are different reactions from different persons I interviewed. So don't do any harsh reactions! **

**You can watch the MFB at **

**Hope this will help inspire new watchers of Beyblade.**

**(In my opinion, I love the original best....)**

**Thanks you and Please review! **

**I want to know your reactions. I might post another shot from you reactions as well!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
